1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washer nozzle used for cleaning a glass surface of, for example, a windshield, a head lamp or a mirror of a motor vehicle with a washing agent in order to remove stains such as dust, mud and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been used a washer nozzle shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, for example.
A washer nozzle 100 shown in the figures is provided with an outlet 103a for a washing agent in a nozzle holder 103 having a nearly hemispherical shape and forming a part of a nozzle case 102, and is provided with an inlet 104a for the washing agent in a cylindrical part 104 having pipe-like shape, forming another part of the nozzle case 102 and extending downwardly from the nozzle holder 103 in FIG. 4.
A nozzle body 101 formed with a jet 101a, is retained in the outlet 103a of the nozzle holder 103.
The cylindrical part 104 is provided with clicks 104b and 104c for engaging respectively to a nozzle fitting part 50a which is an opening cut through a vehicle panel 50 at positions opposed each other in FIG. 4.
The nozzle fitting part 50a is formed from a circular hole 50b having an inner diameter slightly larger than the outer diameter of the cylindrical part 104 and a rectangular hole 50c extending in the left and right directions from the circular hole 50b in FIG. 5.
A rubber damper sheet 105 is fitted on the lower surface of the nozzle holder 103 around the cylindrical part 104 in FIG. 4, and the washer nozzle 100 is fixed to the vehicle panel 50 at a state in which the nozzle holder 103 stands out on the upper side of the vehicle panel 50 by forcing the cylindrical part 104 into the nozzle fitting part 50a from upward to downward in FIG. 4 and engaging the respective clicks 104b and 104c with respective end walls 50d of the rectangular hole 50c.
The cylindrical part 104 is connected with a feed pipe for feeding the washing agent in a communicating state with the inlet 104a, so that the washing agent fed through the feed pipe is sprayed toward a washing surface (not shown) from the jet 101a of the nozzle body 101 through the inlet 104a and the outlet 103a.
Although the abovementioned conventional washer nozzle 100 is bound by respective clicks 104b and 104c so as not to move in the left and right directions, it is not restricted in the upper and lower directions in FIG. 5 because the washer nozzle 100 is fixed to the vehicle panel 50 by engaging the clicks 104b and 104c provided to the cylindrical part 104 to the respective end walls 50d of the rectangular hole 50c at the nozzle fitting part 50a. Therefore, there is the possibility that the washer nozzle 100 shifts in the upper or lower direction in FIG. 5, and there is a problem since it is impossible to spray the washing agent in the required direction.